Vreenak Falls In Love
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Vreenak had it all. A prestigious title, a job he was good at, but something happened when he came to earth for a conference that altered his life completely. Vreenak/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said that I wasn't going to do anymore updates until I got back from vacation but I couldn't help myself! The main character other than Vreenak is… lol, you'll find out.  
This will probably end up being a 2-3 chapter story.**

* * *

Senator Vreenak was a well-respected man.

His title however demanded that he take on great responsibilities, and while one could say that no Romulan could possibly ask for more, Vreenak had recently began to see the matter in a different light.

There was something still lacking, a void within his being that several attempted activities could not fill.  
He could not pin-point what it was exactly, but then again he had never paid the matter much mind for fear that it would reflect some kind of weakness within his person and he could not have that.

He had just gotten word that he was to go to Earth, to a conference that unveiled the new non-aggression pact. He knew that they were being invited as a courtesy; for the humans in all likelihood did not expect that they would be present, but he had gone for it was he who had initiated the first pact; he would go there to remind them of such information, and make sure that it had made clear.

The Senator had no wish to return to his room after the first day of events. This was in fact his first time on the actual planet and felt a desire to venture out. He understood that humans did various things during their leisure time. Fishing into the pockets of his fine and expensive clothes, he brought out a list he had downloaded from his computer.

The first one, "Golf".  
He had researched what this game entailed and found it a boring waste of time, there was nothing exciting about it.

"Fine Dining." He had already eaten so that scratched that one out as well.

"Fine Art Excursion - Visit the Metropolitan museum which offers a diverse variety of Earth's finest creations ranging from paintings to life size sculptures. Your entrance fee includes an audio tour and a voucher for a free drink at the museums own, 'oasis' bar.

Vreenak raised a brow before putting the list back inside his pocket it seemed that he had decided where he would go this evening, even if it did entail having to look at the catastrophe humans called 'art' he could at least enjoy a free beverage. He licked his lips in anticipation, he knew they probably wouldn't offer the fine ale from his world, but he had come to discover that humans had a drink they called: 'Whiskey' which he was growing particularly fond of.

The guards came with him, they were always with him, but they blended in well for it appeared that the museum was having some kind of exhibit and the place was brimming.  
There were many, mostly humans, who would clutter themselves into groups, all of them seemed to be well dressed, holding glasses of bubbly golden liquid.  
He looked down at his empty whisky glass and was about to turn around to rectify that situation when a woman with yellow hair carrying a tray of the bubbly liquid walked by: "Champagne?" she offered.

He blinked a few times before grabbing a glass. "Thank You" he nodded as he took the glass, and sniffed it several times before finally taking a sip. It was... tolerable and also free apparently so he diverted his course over to the next section of artwork where a tall, brunette woman wearing a sapphire blue dress was pointing at several paintings and talking to two other men.

"I told them this morning, that they needed to be hung at that angle so the light could reflect the rays of sunlight within the painting." She said. She was indeed a lovely creature.

"That was a great idea Jan, great job; I know you worked your tail off coordinating this event."

Tail? the senators ears perked up slightly. He did not know that humans had a tail. Perhaps this was an expression or maybe they did indeed and kept it hidden, he would have research this later.

He did not know why but he found the earth woman to be extremely pleasing to the eyes. Even more so when she turned around and he was able to see her fully. He followed her much of the time, his eyes never straying from her body for more than a few seconds. He quickly assessed her personality type as outgoing for she went around from group to group greeting everyone and making light hearted jokes every now and then. People it seemed were drawn to her.  
Suddenly he noticed that she looked around as if to make sure nobody was watching before she made an exit out to the terrace.

Vreenak picked up another glass of champagne, exchanging it for his empty glass before he followed her, once he got the entrance of the terrace, he turned to his guards. "Leave me for a moment." and then he went after her. He could hear her take a deep breath and saw when she hung her head, such a drastic change to how she had been only a few moments ago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jan was beside herself.  
It had been a year since she and Bochra parted ways. She knew she had taken a risk getting involved romantically with a Romulan. There had been many who had counseled her against it, but she just couldn't turn away from him and in the end it cost her a broken heart and shattered dreams that she still to this day was trying desperately to repair.  
Little things would remind her of him and she would need to have a few moments to compose herself, it was not an easy healing process.

Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps got her attention, she quickly looked up and her eyes widened marginally for the man approaching was not human and although it wasn't uncommon for beings of other worlds to attend the exhibitions, this was a man she did not remember seeing before. She was not scared for if she needed to, she could defend herself with her kendo skills…. Even though she didn't have a sword on her at the moment, the movements and strength she had acquired would be enough to take down anyone if she was quick and precise enough.

He certainly wasn't much to look at physically, as a matter of fact, he was high up on the ugly scale, but he had a presence about him almost as if he were royalty. Her eyes flickered to his attire, they looked expensive.

"Are you ill?" He said in a very deep voice, it sounded almost villainous, she shivered.

"No I... " She stammered. "Just needed a moment to myself."  
Who was this guy? and why was he intruding on her privacy?

"I'm sorry, do I know you? Have we met before?" She began to extend her hand but then pulled it back, looking up at his ears.

"I'm not a Vulcan." He said with an upturn of his lips, it was hard to tell since it was night time and there was poor lighting on the terrace.

"I am Senator Vreenak from Romulus, I'm sure you've heard of me." He said with an air of arrogance she didn't really care for. Why was it always the Romulans who pursued her?

"Uh.."

His face hardened.

"You must know who I am surely."

She diverted his question. "Senator, what brings you to our humble museum this evening?" She hoped he had not specifically followed her. Bochra had done the same when they had first met and she had fallen for his charm, and although this guy was in no way the same, she would exercise caution to its highest degree, she would not be fooled again.

"I came to earth for business reasons, our work session had concluded and I decided to 'venture out' as you all say, thus; here I am. I happened to notice you say to someone that you had coordinated the event."

She nodded. "I did."

"It is an agreeable event although Romulan art is far superior."

She just barely contained her laughter and instead tightened her lips together as he continued. "Perhaps it is you who should be on display, for you are far more interesting to look at then all the pieces of art in the building put together. In particular your accent, it is quite lovely to hear." He smiled at her as he took another sip of champagne.

She bit her bottom lip so hard that she did not know how she hadn't drawn blood, the man was insane, and that had to be the worst pick up line she had ever heard in her life.

"Yeah...Um.. I have to go back inside now Senator." She started when she had finally gotten control of her laughter.

"Please, call me Vreenak, and why so soon? Surely it isn't every day that you have the honor of speaking to someone such as myself, is it?"

Someone was out to get her, there was no other explanation, she wondered momentarily if he was drunk or something because this was beyond anything she had ever heard before.

"Right... I must take my leave now. It was a plea... err.. it was nice meeting you." She said hastily, not really wanting to make eye contact with the man.  
He gave her a sly smirk before asking: "Will you be here tomorrow night?"

"Yes, why?" She really hoped that didn't mean he intended to come back; she really had no desire to have to put up with him again.

He smiled but didn't answer her question: "I must take my leave as well; good evening."

A good evening indeed, yes. The evening turned out far better than he ever would've expected. He had met with what had probably been the most pleasing female specimen he had come across and although there was the subject that she was inferior due to her human status, he even surprised himself in realizing he could overlook this fact.

The attraction had obviously been mutual since she could hardly look into his eyes, no doubt due to her being overwhelmed by his handsomeness, yes; he knew he could have that effect on women, he simply had not met one that he was interested in. She was in for quite a surprise when she was to learn that he had plans to include her in his life... If after he had conducted a thorough background check, and had his men follow her around for a few days came back clear of course. She would be his, he had decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok… so. It's probably gonna be more than 3 chapters. A love story such as this deserves to be told in detail, and that amount simply won't do it.**

**This one in particular is gonna be short, but hopefully sweet. :-)**

* * *

Vreenak spent much of the remaining night going over his profile database on the woman he had met at the museum. Her name was Jan McFadden, apparently a very solid person to choose as a mate given what he had found out so far. He licked his lips with anticipation as her picture came on screen; it was just a matter of time until she would be his.

He then did some light research on human courting practices, in particular what the female expected on the first date… Not that he'd heed it's advice, for his Romulan way of life was above human niceties, he blamed the research on sheer curiosity.

"Flowers? Chocolates? Such utter nonsense!" He scoffed as he skimmed through it.

"Oh here's a good one; a poem!" He laughed out loud at that.

"I believe my sheer presence would be enough of a gift, I'm sure she shall be flattered considering who I am and how I am paying so much attention to her."  
Finally, he shut down his console and decided to get a few hours of sleep before another day of agonizing speeches regarding the pact. That would be the worst part of the day, but then… He smiled to himself as he thought about the way she avoided looking at him, indeed overcome by his presence. He would not hold back on claiming her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jan, someone is here to see you." Called the receptionist through the intercom.

"Who the heck could that be?" She wondered. The truth was, she didn't think much about the Romulan at all throughout the day, it was one of those events that happened but was quickly forgotten.

She made her way to reception, expecting maybe some kind of late shipment, but once she saw the Romulan, her eyes grew wide as saucers. What …. The .. heck.. "Senator?"

He smirked as he approached her with his air of superiority, raising a brow in a self-delighted way, believing that her shock had been due to his grand entry, she was in awe of him of course; everyone always was.

"My Dear Jan, I have come for you."

She blinked and then looked past him, noting there were two others Romulans in uniform standing nearby. He saw what she was looking at and tried to reassure her. "They are my guards, a man of my stature requires protection at all times.

Jan was about to speak but all that came out was a squeak, and then it dawned on her. "Wait, a minute!" She began. "How do you know my name? I don't recall introducing myself to you last night."

He smirked. "Of course I know your name, it would be quite ridiculous if I didn't know the name of my future mate."

Her jaw hit the floor, noting that he then gave her a look of disapproval before saying: "My dear, that look is not becoming on you at all. Now I know that this might be unexpected, a senator doesn't normally stray from his own breed or level in society, but I find that I am willing to make this concession; for you Jan McFadden."

Once she was finally able to breathe again, she looked over at the receptionist who had her hands under her chin and watching intently as if what was occurring where the juiciest soap opera ever, she then looked at the guards again before she turned around and started to run away in an all-out sprint.

Vreenak blinked and then looked over at the receptionist before asking: "That's a normal human reaction when one is excited yes? She just went to get her things?"

The receptionist just gave him a short shrug. "I think you should go after her, I'll heed you permission, but your goons have to stay where they are."

The guards scowled but said nothing as they turned to Vreenak to hear the final verdict.

"Stay here." He said hastily before taking off after Jan, It seems that her excitement over his declaration was even greater than he had anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey kids, I'm back! And so is Vreenak and all his crazy shenanigan's!  
He reminds me kind of like a Romulan version of Pepe-le-pew, he just hasn't got a clue… and well…. You'll see.**

Despite the fact that she was running away from him at full speed, she could hear him following behind; it had taken him a while, but now he was catching up, and she didn't know what to do about it. All she did know was that the last thing she needed on her plate right now was to have to deal with some psycho Romulan who had somehow gotten in his head that she was going to be his woman. Well; he had another thing coming, for she sure as hell wasn't going to give in to his insane demands.

She looked around and saw that the only weapon available to her was the sword on the display case that was featured in the "Asian Arts" section of the museum. The sword in particular that she was looking at specifically had once belonged to the legendary Miyamoto Misashi. The sword was a priceless piece of history, if she were caught handling such a treasure, there was no doubt in her mind that she would at least get fired, to say nothing of what else she would be reprimanded with; it almost didn't seem worth it, perhaps she could just try to handle the situation in another way, but as she turned around and saw the Romulan in question approaching, she quickly dove and picked up the sword; it was heavier than it looked but she swiftly assumed her kenjutsu pose.  
She gave him a vicious glare, almost baring her teeth to him as she artfully wielded the sword in front of him.

"You do well to leave before I do something we will both regret Senator." She said in the most menacing fashion she could muster. She knew she probably didn't stand a chance against him despite her skill in Kendo, but she would do her worst if she had to regardless.

She wasn't really sure what to expect as a reaction from him, maybe he would finally get it and leave her alone, or maybe be turned off by the fact that she reacted in such a manner against him. After all, a man of his stature didn't have to go running after anyone; right?

So it was especially shocking to her when she saw that he smiled coyly as he looked at her. He stood proudly and smoothed his expensive clothes as he beheld her with his creepy looking eyes.

"I do enjoy a feisty woman. Why would I ever want to leave? But I assure you that there is no need for you to prove to me that you're physically able to withstand being my mate for I have already decided that I would see past your human weaknesses."

"I'm about to show you who is weak!" She yelled angrily and was already going to charge at him when the receptionist and several guards came running in.

"Jan, stop this insanity right now! What do you think you're doing with the famous Misashi sword?"

"But.. this physcho Romulan! He.." She stuttered, she knew she was in huge trouble given the way everyone was looking at her. Why was she being held at fault for all this anyway?

"Jan, the senator came in peace, he just wanted to talk to you, and this is how you receive him? What's gotten into you?"

"Do not blame her." Vreenak interjected. "For she was only trying to demonstrate to me her physical capability to be my mate due to her excitement in my having chosen her, but I have assured her that this is not necessary so if Jan would like to place the sword back to its place of origin; I believe we can just all go about our routine business."

"Let's get something straight!" Jan began as she pointed the sword at him. "You can't just come here and claim me!"

He tilted his head to the side, a scowl forming on his face. "Why not?! What else does a human require? I will not be denied what I desire!"

"I'm about to show you what you desire!" She started.

"Jan, please be reasonable about this." The receptionist urged her. "Please just put the sword back in its place and hear the Senator out. There's no need for you to try to prove yourself to him in this way and because of that we'll all forget this whole thing ever happened. Management or nobody else needs to know about this Jan, just put down the sword and leave with the Senator."

But Jan looked over at Vreenak and knew that that would never happen given the way he was currently looking at her in turn. The deranged elf was some kind of sick and twisted stalker out to get her and the worst part was that she didn't know what to do about it; she just knew talking wasn't going to resolve anything in this matter.

Then it came to her; why hadn't she thought of it before? A grin of satisfaction came upon her face as she looked up at him, never taking her eyes off of his. She put the sword back in its place and she took a deep breath and exhaled so that it hit the Senator's ear, and then she immediately interlocked her hand in his despite the way his creepy hot skin felt against hers. He froze and almost pulled away from her grasp but when she refused to let go he didn't fight her. If he wanted her; he was going to get her until he couldn't stand her anymore and then she'd finally be free of him.

"Jan, I advise that we not do this now." He said as he tried once again to escape the touch of her hand. It's not that he wasn't thoroughly enjoying it, hell; he had day dreams about this during his conference! but they were alone in his dreams and didn't have the entire museum staff looking at them as they did right now. He knew that she desired him but there was a time and place for everything, perhaps this was not the case for humans?

"Why not now?" She said as her fingers sensually circled around his palm, he almost let out a groan despite himself. "I thought you wanted me Senator, don't you?" She said as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.  
"It's Vreenak!" He barely got out. How was it that this human was capable of causing so much desire in him? It demanded to be explored, he had never wanted anyone more as he wanted Jan at that moment, so much that it physically hurt but not in front of... He looked up at his captive audience and practically barked as her touch was driving him insane: "Can we have some privacy?!"

They took long enough to leave and just when he was about to focus back on her and really show her a Romulan kiss entailed, she had suddenly let go and was walking away from him.  
How dare she?! He growled in turn as he watched her form retreat and was already starting to march over to her when she suddenly spun around and said: "I'm hungry; I require that you feed me if you wish to continue."

He gawked at her and it took all of her strength to not laugh in his face.

"You what?!" He spat in a frustrated manner.

"Yeah, and don't be cheap either, I wanna go to a nice place, then we can resume.." and she again interlocked her fingers with his, and began their finger-play.  
His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to say words she did not understand. She couldn't help but stare at him in a curious manner for when she was with Bochra, he never reacted that way to her touches. Yes she could tell that he enjoyed it but never at this level, it made her wonder... Almost, but she didn't care; she was faking all of this in order to free herself of him she reminded herself. At this rate he would never catch on that her actions were all a fake.

When she finally let go, he was breathing hard and he had his eyes closed, she was about to ask if he was alright and then suddenly his eyes snapped open and he once again took his arrogant pose as he cleared his throat and smoothed out his clothes.

"We shall dine then; walk alongside me my mate." He said that deep, villainous voice of his that sounded even deeper than usual. She felt goosebumps all over her skin and shivered a bit at the implication of being his mate, he saw her do this and smiled to himself for he had seen it as a sign that she too was as anxious to be with him as he was with her. Such a curious thing that he should experience an overwhelming need for her. He had never in his life felt that before towards anyone else and the greatest shock of all was that it had come from a human, but in the end it didn't matter for he knew that he would make her his no matter what, there was absolutely no other way now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At least he had followed through with the nice restaurant, and the ride getting there had been lucrative as well, the hover car being adorned with fine champagne flutes at the arm rest. He had offered her some but she had declined. She needed to be as sober as possible when she was around him.  
"I find this champagne drink to be quite satisfactory." He commented as he placed the bottle back into the silver ice bucket. He surprised himself on that for he hardly ever complimented anything that didn't come straight out of Romulus.

As soon as they arrived they were quickly escorted to the restaurants second level where a guard unhooked a red rope giving them access to the VIP section. Jan couldn't hold in her gasp when she saw their table was situated near the window that held the most stunning view of the city she had ever seen.  
He looked at her and smirked at the expected reaction of course.

A waiter came and promptly helped them take their seats, unfolding the crisp white napkin with gold engraving and was about to place it on her lap when Vreenak said, "That will be all." She looked up at him and saw that he was giving the waiter a venomous glare.  
She took the napkin from him and blushed as she gave him a nod of thanks. "Was that really necessary? He was just trying to do his job." She said when he had left.

"He was going to touch you." He said as another waiter wheeled in a silver bucket very similar to the one in the hover car, this one was filled with both champagne and a couple bottles of stout beer. She looked at the label and realized it was her absolute favorite, how did he?..

"It is an Earth custom to cater to the dining parties needs in that fashion, his actions were professional."

"I will not tolerate another male, especially a human coming into close proximity with you." He replied as he looked at the menu, human fare was so very dull. He quickly closed the menu and looked up at her, she was glaring at him.

"You can't prevent people coming into contact with me."

"Is that a challenge?" He said with a raised brow.

She folded her arms in front of her, ignoring him as he uncapped one of the stouts and poured it into a glass for her. He seemed to be shocked by the rich coffee color and held it up to his nose before taking a tentative sip.  
"This is quite agreeable, I see why it is your preferred drink." He then passed it over to her side. She sighed as she picked up the menu and she too wasn't all that impressed seeing as how she was more into exotic foods, but she was going to give him a hard time and make him pay dearly.  
The waiter then came by with his PADD and asked her first: "Would you like to start off with an appetizer this evening?"

"Yes!" She said immediately. "I'd like the dungeness crab croquettes and the escargot in wine and butter reduction, oh! and throw in the vichyssoise too."

"Excellent choices!" The waiter exclaimed. "And for you sir?"

All the while Vreenak was staring at her intently, his eyes never wavering. "Nothing for me at this time."

When her food arrived, she tried the crab croquette first, and found that the crispy outside and smooth texture on the inside paired with the creamy mango and cilantro sauce was heavenly.  
"Mmm.. you must try this." She said.

"I will do no such thing." He replied.

But she got up and moved her chair so that she was sitting next to him now, she took a piece and dipped in the sauce before she held it up expectantly.

"Do you really intend to...frewrk!" Perposterous! She actually fed him the food while he was speaking!  
He chewed and was going to glare at her audacity but once he saw the pleasure on her face, it died out. Perhaps it was a sign of human affection to do such things, he would allow it.. If just this once.

He watched as she now dipped her spoon in the vichyssoise and also fed him some of that. At one point she leaned in close and whispered in his ear: "How do you like it?" He inhaled sharply and suddenly moved away from her as he began to cough, the soup having gone down the wrong way. With all the commotion, neither of them noticed that someone had been there, hiding in the shadows for the perfect opportunity to capture the image of the Romulan Senator out on the town with a human female.


	4. Chapter 4

**BewilderedFemale must be butter, because she is on a roll today with this story! ENJOY!  
Also…."Jan" insisted that I add a dance scene with herself and the Senator in this chapter so… Here it is :-)**

Once they were done with dinner, Vreenak looked up at Jan with anticipation. If he was lucky, she'd agree to return with him to his suite where if he was _very _lucky, he could persuade her to interact in some more finger-play. He was most anxious to show her how it was properly done although… she had been a natural from what she demonstrated at the museum; he wondered how she had known so much in the first place.

"So.." He began. Why was he suddenly so nervous? He was _never _nervous. He made others nervous, that's just the way things were, but he played it off well regardless of how his skin prickled with anticipation of feeling her smooth fingers on his again. "I think you would like to see where I'm residing while I am staying on Earth." He began.

She nodded as she dipped her spoon into her stout float. She had wanted dessert and he actually had agreed to try it this time but he wasn't particular to sweets so when she had tried to continue to feed him, he had turned away completely. "Yes, but first you must take me dancing." She said without looking up at him.

His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"Excuse me?" he asked, he must've not heard right. She looked up at him and smiled. She had permanently moved her chair next to him so all she had to do was lean forward and she could feel him breathing, his breath hitched as she came in to closer proximity to his person. It was absolute madness, he _never _let anyone get away with all the things she had been doing at present. He demanded his personal space at all times and yet.. he did not mind her at all. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. He caught himself wondering what it would be like to feel them pressed against his and scolded himself mentally. How many times had he voiced that the human way of kissing was vile and repulsive?

"I want us to dance together." She said as she gently placed her hands behind his neck and looked up at him through her long dark lashes as she gently traced her fingers through the small wisps of hair there.

"Unless of course you want me to leave; I know that you're a busy man." She said as she suddenly let go.

Yes! She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was totally freaked out! He was going to say it, she could see his mind already coming to terms with the fact that he had made a grave mistake in thinking she would be a compatible mate. He was going to turn her down, and she would go home free of having to go through another Romulan tragedy in her life.

"I would like that very much." He replied almost immediately to her shock.

"Wh.. uh.. really?" She was stunned.

He nodded and swallowed hard. "I will do this, for you Jan; because you desire it."

She stayed staring at him, seeing that for once his arrogant armor had been dropped completely and before her was the real Vreenak, wanting to be loved and desired just like any other man. If only he were like this all of the time, maybe then she could.. No! It was not possible! She needed to find a way to get out of this mess! Already it was messing with her way of thinking!

They left the restaurant and were in the car when she gave the driver directions on how to get to the dance club. Vreenak all the while watching her as she spoke, completely fixated on the spark in her eye and the smile on her lips… her lips. He watched as they moved, and his stomach did a funny flip he had never experienced before. He shook his head as he tried to ward off the idea, there was simply no way he would resort to human kissing ever!

Once she was done, she leaned back against the seat of the car and before he knew it, she had picked up his arm and brought it around her shoulders so that they were now in very close proximity, but she did not do anything else and simply sat there with a content look on her face.

"Why do you do this?" He asked.

"Do what?" she said in a way that said she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Require that we always touch." He replied, motioning to his arm around her.

She smirked as she turned to him. "All humans are like that, they must always be touching their mate when they are together, and they also assign special names for each other that they say in private; I think I will call you Vreky." She said with a big smile.

One of the guards sitting in the front made a choking sound, almost as if he was about to laugh, but then tried to pass it off as if he were coughing.

"Are you ill Mokeesh? I hope you are not for I'd hate to have to replace you." He said in a menacing fashion.

"I assure you I am well; forgive me Senator." The guard replied desperately.

"Very well." Vreenak seethed, but quickly turned back to Jan when he felt that she was now playing with the embroidery he had on his front pocket. "You wear nice clothes Vreky; so regal and dignified, puts my clothes to shame."

He cleared his throat trying to ignore the tingles he felt every time she pressed against the embroidery. "I .. I could attain similar clothing for you."

She gasped loudly and clapped her hands together. "You're going to take me shopping?!"

"Well.. Not on Earth, you all have such inferior materials. Perhaps I can arrange.."

"Oh look! We're here!" She interrupted when the car came to a stop. Before he knew it, she had wrapped her arm in his as they entered the dark but beautiful club… although he wouldn't compare it to the ones he had seen in his computer before, it was more of a lounge that had a dance floor. There were live musicians playing tango songs and the people dancing seemed to know exactly what they were doing meanwhile, he didn't have a clue. He watched the intricate footwork, the touching of bodies, and realized he had no intention of making a fool of himself, even for Jan.

"Jan, perhaps we could postpone this for another time." He began. "I find I am unwilling to engage in such an activity at present."  
He saw her frown, and nod. "Yeah ok, just uh.. I'm gonna head over to the bar and get some water for us."

He nodded. "As you wish, we can stay and watch them if you like." She nodded in turn. "Sure.. yeah."

He took a seat and watched the dancers for a while. It was an extremely sensual dance, it seemed to him that it was only intended for couples who were at an _intimate _stage, he then looked over to find Jan, wondering why she would suggest they engage in such an activity unless she wanted…

His eyes flickered to where she stood only to find that she was not alone. While she was waiting, a very tall and broad looking human was standing next to her, looking at her person up and down with obvious pleasure. He said something and she turned to him. He continued to speak and was motioning towards the dance floor.  
Immediately Vreenak felt himself stand and march over to where she was and stood right in between the two.

"There you are my Jan, are you ready to head on to the dance floor then?" She blinked hard a few times. "But you said.."

"Very well, let us go then." He said as he possessively wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor, looking over at the male human in a "She's mine" Manner.

"Vreky!" She whispered. "I thought you said you weren't comfortable doing this!"

"I find that for some things, you need hands on training; shall we?"

He had only been able to observe for a few minutes what the others had been doing but he found that much of the moves were repetitive.  
He placed his right arm on her lower back and straightened his upper body considerably, keeping his weight on the balls of his feet. Using that same right hand, he pulled her towards him so close that he could feel the heat of her breaths.

His eyes flickered as he looked into hers, listening to the rhythm of the music, as well as becoming acutely aware of how he had underestimated how incredible this felt right now. He wanted to hold her in this way always; perhaps this human need to constantly touch was something he could become accustomed to despite his initial distaste to it. He lifted his left arm, applying gentle pressure to her palm, trying desperately not to get carried away and do something else.  
Her breath hitched as she felt his left foot move over his right foot and immediately she followed his lead. He kept his weight on his right foot, guiding Jan around the room in a circle.

In those moments, there was nobody else present in the room. Forgotten were the worries of being seen doing such human inferiorities such as dancing, or thinking about the negotiations for the pact, or having to meet the dastardly Andorian Ambassador the next day. He was with Jan, and their bodies were completely in tune with one another, he could feel it from the way she looked at him, the way she felt against him; it felt absolutely divine.

It was then he realized that he would not leave Earth without her; he would make the formal proposal to her before he had to leave, ask her to become what she understood as his wife despite having already claimed her and have her live on Romulas alongside him in his vast estate. He knew she would not refuse, but nevertheless, he would voice his desires to her and ask, just to see the smile upon her face, and feel her arms around him.

"Vreky.. the song ended." She whispered to him, forcing him to snap out of his thoughts.

He looked around and saw that almost everyone was looking at them on the dance floor.

"I… " He began. "It's ok." She smiled at him. "You were great! If I didn't know any better I'd say that you've done this before."

"I haven't I… I simply looked at what the others were doing and tried to mimic their steps."

"Wow.." She said genuinely impressed. She had to hand it to him, there was a lot more to him than what she initially thought. She thought back to when she was with Bochra, he had refused to partake in any sort of dancing with her. There was even one time when out of spite she had danced with someone else, but by the time she had finished, he had left her stranded at the club and she had to find another way to get back home. It had been late at night, not to mention dangerous as well. That had been the last straw. She had been tired of always giving, and loving him and hardly ever seeing anything in return.

"Jan, we must leave now; I have much to do in preparation for my business affairs tomorrow." He whispered in her ear as they continued to move side to side now on the dance floor, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him before she nodded. "Yeah, ok."

He peered deep into her eyes, transfixed in their beauty but then his sight began to waver, lower, and lower until he found he was looking at her pink mouth.

"Vreenak" She whispered. "Do you want to kiss me?"

He blinked quickly and looked up nervously into her eyes again. "I.. .. don't know." He said honestly. For all the disdain he had held against it for so many years, now that he was with Jan; he suddenly found himself wanting to know what it was like; he could not deny any longer. "Perhaps if you…" But before he could finish, she had pulled him down towards her and pressed her lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was probably the most difficult to write because of drama/angst it contains, but this is the direction the story led me.**

Jan woke up to the sound of her comm beeping. She groggily looked up at the time and realized it was only 5:40 a.m., she usually didn't wake for another hour so she hastily picked it up lest it was an emergency to find it was her cousin Buma.

"Jan! What the hell are you doing on the front page of San Francisco People Magazine with the Romulan Senator?!"

"WHAT?!" She cried out, snapping out of her sleepy haze, her heartbeat accelerating.

"Jan, you're on the front page kissing the Romulan senator!"

"Oh my god!" She cried out as she fumbled with her purse to pull out her PADD, she clicked to the appropriate location to find that her cousin was absolutely right. Before her in vivid colors was a close up picture of her and the Senator kissing when they were dancing the night before, captioned below were the words:  
**"Romulan Senator Vreenak caught sharing bacteria with a human!"**

Below was a smaller picture of him by himself looking as if he were addressing a crowd of people, the words captioned below that were:  
** "Humans have a vile way of displaying affection by spreading bacteria from one to another with their mouths. They would be prone to less illnesses if they followed the Romulan example!" **~ **Spoken by Senator Vreenak only three months ago!**

She desperately began to click on the pages and more pictures appeared. There was one of her leaning towards him and spoon feeding him soup, another one of them dancing, and there again was the picture of them kissing. She didn't even bother to read the actual article, she dropped her PADD on the floor and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Jan? Jan! Why didn't you tell me about this? How long has this been going on?"

"I... don't... It's not real Buma; none of it is real; it's all a fake!" She ground out.

"Don't give me that crap Jan; we need to talk about this, I'm coming over." and before Jan had a chance to reply, she had disconnected the comm.  
Jan sank on her sofa and held her head in her hands. How did this happen? Why did she let this happen? She should've told him off the very first day she had met him!

Suddenly her head jerked up at the realization that this was exactly what she needed in order to end it with him... Why was it then that the idea of not seeing him again didn't excite her as much as it should've? There was also the fact that she couldn't help but feel guilty about all this, what if he got in trouble? Plus, if her cousin already knew about it, then it wouldn't be long until her whole entire family knew and they'd want details as well as make plans to meet him.

Her comm chimed again and this time it was Vreenak.

"Jan; I trust you've been made aware of the news." He began.

"I have; have your superiors contacted you with regards to this?"

"They have, I am to meet with them in two hours time."

"Vreenak... I think that we should..."

"NO! Don't even start talking in that manner! This changes nothing between us!" He replied hotly.

"Vreenak! How can you say that? Have you seen the pictures they posted on there? You might get in trouble and my family is going to be livid with me!"

"Why? Would they disapprove because I am Romulan?"

"Not because you're Romulan; they're not like that, but I am half Greek and we have certain customs. One of them being that once they find out they're going to want to meet you and spend time with you to get to know you. They're of the mindset that they must approve of you before our relationship progresses, and the truth is that if they don't approve; I don't know that I would be comfortable either. I love my family Vreenak, the last man I was with was someone they didn't approve of and it almost tore us apart, I can't have that happen again."

"The last man?" He seethed. "I demand to know who he is! Where he currently resides; is he human?!"

"Vreenak; please be reasonable about this. We went out only one time and look at the mess that's being created because of it. Is all of this really worth it to you? Perhaps we're just better off going our separate ways. You return to Romulus with your job and title intact and I go about my life here on Earth."

He was silent on the other end for a long time, and she began to worry after a while. Finally she heard him sigh before replying: "I never thought that our relationship would be easy; especially considering the fact that you are human. Hardships will always present themselves in one form or another. I don't know what you're use to in a man, but it is obvious to me that whoever was before me walked out on you; I am assuming he is human, and now you're expecting the same of me. I don't know what will happen, and it may very well be that I may have to return to Romulus sooner than I expected. My initial desire was that you would accompany me as my wife; it is still my desire no matter what the outcome. Leaving Earth will not bother you so much once you and I live together on Romulus; you must decide on this Jan!"

"I can't Vreenak; not like this! Forget about me, you're better off with a Romulan for a multitude of reasons. If I leave with you now I will only end up resenting you and your world"

"Why? We would be together!" He reasoned.

"That's not enough Vreenak! You don't understand anything about humans and you want to marry one? I'm going to be honest once and for all Vreenak; I should've told you this from the start, but I didn't like you one bit! Your arrogance and conceit was intolerable! I only went out with you because I thought you would become disgusted with my human habits and leave me alone! Hell; I'm still not sure what you saw in me in the first place!"

"So you're implying that your affections towards me were fake?! I cannot believe that to be so; you are saying these things to anger me so that I will leave you; a pointless human tactic." He replied dryly.

That did it; she wasn't going to take him talking about her people that way any longer.  
"How do you think I feel every time you say one of your condescending comments about my species? You think I want to go to Romulus and have to deal with that from everyone even my own spouse on a daily basis? You think I enjoy being referred to as vile, weak, and pointless? How would you feel if I said the same exact thing about Romulans and their customs?"

"No.. Jan.. My opinion is not... not when it comes to you; you are different from the rest." He tried to reason.

"How do I know that you mean that? How do I know that when I get to Romulus I won't just become one of your many mistresses, or even worse; your slave. How long before you tire of me and then send me packing?"

"I would never do such things!.." He replied indignantly.

"But I don't know that Vreenak; I've only known you for three days and that is not nearly enough for me to go flying off to Romulus with you. I admit that.. I liked how things were starting to build between us, my opinion of you had started to change once I got to see a different side of you. I think if the circumstances were different we might even actually stand a chance and I can't believe I just said that but... You need to stop thinking only about your own needs and wants and consider how this will affect me as well, and as Senator I understand that the world seems to revolve around you and you probably can't think of my needs without ending up on the front page so... I'm saying goodbye Vreenak; and I'm saying thank you for the little time we did share; despite everything that has happened I will always think fondly of you."

There was more silence on the other line, and after some time had passed and he still didn't reply, she cut off the connection.

There; it was finally done.

She should've felt a weight fall off her shoulders, she should've been happy, ecstatic.. but she wasn't. She felt miserable, and when her cousin Buma walked in through the door and she saw her shocked expression; she finally gave way to the bitter tears she had held in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later Jan had learned that Vreenak had indeed been sent back to Romulus. There were all kinds of rumors going around ranging from him having been forced to step down as Senator to rumors saying that he had made a statement that he would never step foot on Earth again. It seemed that no matter what rumors she heard, none of them made the situation any better.

The first day back at work had been complete chaos. Reporters were scattered all throughout the building and she had had to end up climbing up the back terrace in order to get in undetected.

After the first week had gone by, she was starting to feel slightly better but she still thought about him often. She wondered if he'd ever find it in him to understand what had happened and that she really had meant what she said. He could be a completely different person when he let his guard down. He was sweet, considerate, and very romantic, but when he'd return to his senator mode it's like he transformed to being the jerk she couldn't stand.

A month had gone by. Jan was on her way home from work when she saw a figure up the street. He stood next to a sign post, looking towards her as if waiting.  
Immediately she could make out the pointy ears and her heart leapt in her chest; could it be? She began walking faster; she was only a few feet away when she realized it wasn't Vreenak, but Bochra.

She stopped and looked at him, not saying a word but simply watching his smug expression.

"You were expecting someone else perhaps? Your disappointment is written all over your face."

She sighed, her expression changing drastically. "What do you want?"

"Hello to you too Jan; I have been well thanks, and apparently you have been too, breaking hearts all over the galaxy."

"I don't have time for this." She said as she started walking again.

"You know that he actually tried to resign?" He began as he followed her. "I thought I'd never see the day where the Senator would ever even consider stepping down from the lap of luxury, what did you do to him?"  
She spun around, an angry expression on her face. "I didn't do anything, and I'd appreciate it if you quit following me around and spit out your reason for being here already so you can leave me alone."

"You're still angry with me.." It wasn't a question.

She seemed to think about it before she shook her head. "I was; I was for a long time because I loved you, and I thought you loved me too and when I saw that what I had believed was a lie it hurt more than you could even begin to imagine, but it doesn't hurt anymore Bochra. Recently I've come to learn that sometimes things happen for a reason, you may not understand why at the time but later on it makes sense."

"And what about the Senator, how do you feel about him?"

"I... I don't know how to feel about him. What does it matter now? He's gone forever."

Bochra smiled as he shook his head. "He's here on Earth, and will be till the treaty is settled."

Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth suddenly became dry. "Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugged. "I know I wronged you Jan and I don't think just saying I'm sorry would ever make up for it I told him about us, but I also assured him that we were through. The Senator is a good man Jan, he's trustworthy, well respected, he just needed a crash course on how to treat a future mate. I honestly don't think he's ever even had a girlfriend before in his life before you!  
I have to admit that the news about you two was shocking, especially given his previous opinion towards humans in general, but when he returned, and with my help, the news was that if he heard anyone so much as down talk humans, he would quickly come to their defense. He's come a long way in the short period of time. There is a treaty currently being negotiated on between Earth and Romulus, he volunteered for the assignment, he arrived yesterday, and he wants to see you. You'll find him at this address if you wish to speak to him."

She looked at the note with the Romulan crest and then back up at him. "What if I... "

"The choice is yours Jan, it's up to you. He won't hold any ill will if you decide not to go, and Jan."

She looked up at him as he continued. "I know you think it incapable for a Romulan having the ability to fall in love but I think that in this case; it might be different. Try to go with an open mind." and with that, he walked away. She watched as he crossed the street and out of sight.

There wasn't much to think about, the truth was that she wanted to see him, she had been wanting to for a long time now. If only to get closure over the incident.

The note directed her to a coffee shop in the downtown area. Once she arrived at the front of the building she saw two Romulan guards standing outside the store front. Upon seeing her they stepped aside and nodded towards her. "The Senator is in the back, he is awaiting your arrival."

She nodded in turn. "Thank you." She whispered.  
Her heart was racing as she could hear the echo of her shoes as they hit the floor. They must've closed off the cafe for him, because there wasn't a soul in sight apart from the workers. Then when she turned the corner, she saw him sitting there looking anxious and helpless. It was such a stark contrast to his usual arrogant stance. An overwhelming desire to embrace him, to feel him wanted to take over, but she held it in check. She smiled at him: "Senator" She nodded.

He rose out of his chair so suddenly that he almost knocked it over. He did not smile back, instead he tilted his head to the side: "Are we really back to that?" He whispered.

She felt her cheeks grow hot and she suddenly looked down to her shoes. "I don't know what we are I just.. " She forced herself to look up at him despite her nerves. "It's good to see you. Really good to see you, that's all I'm sure about right now."

Her eyes were getting teary despite herself, that's all she needed was to start crying in front of him. He must've noticed because he walked closer towards her, he tentatively lifted his hands, looking at her reaction and when she too started to do the same, he quickly embraced her, rubbing his hands up and down her back as he held her close. He inhaled her scent deeply and rubbed his cheek against hers.

She suddenly felt him back away slightly only to feel his hand underneath her chin, tilting it upwards. She kept her eyes closed, relishing in the realization that this was exactly what she had been wanting all along, and then she felt his lips upon hers.

They were in the coffee shop for at least three hours, apologies were made, they kissed some more, and then they talked and went over the terms and conditions of what was to happen between them.  
So that when he dropped her off at her house after sharing more, longer kisses while going up the stairs and against the hallway walls, she ran towards her room and called her cousin Buma immediately.

"Guess what? We're all going to Greece in a week so mom and dad can meet Vreenak!"

**So... can you guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? But I'll let you guys have some input in this. Do you vote more towards it being Mama Mia style where Jan's family randomly breaks out in song or would you prefer it be like My Big Fat Greek Wedding? Vote now!**


	6. Vreenak Goes to Greece Part 1

**So based on the reviews this story got, the winner was: "My Big Fat Greek Wedding!" I obviously don't own it but I'll be using a lot of references from the movie.  
And for the record, I had to sit in traffic for an hour and drive back through a nasty thunderstorm just to rent the movie since it had been years since I last saw it because for some reason Netflix wouldn't let me stream it so… here it is:  
**

* * *

The week leading up to their departure for Greece, Vreenak and Jan spent as much together as possible, and of course that came with repercussions that the media was once again hot on their tracks.

A picture of them appeared the following morning after they had gone out for dinner and the symphony. She had been wearing a lavender dress with her hair picked up and sporting a necklace with expensive stones that he had given her as a gift. He in turn was actually wearing a human tux and not Romulan attire as they walked out of the music hall with their arms linked together, the caption below it read:  
**"Senator Vreenak returns to Earth for more than just the peace treaty!"**

The following day he had surprised her by flying them to New York so that she could go shopping for gifts to take to her family, the picture that appeared this time was of them passionately kissing while waiting in line for coffee at Starbucks with the caption saying: **"Senator Vreenak and human Jan McFadden escape to NY and engage in PDA"**

"and the article also reads: 'After an evening of vigorous shopping through fifth avenue, the Senator and the woman who he has been dating is identified as one Jan McFadden and the pair were seen lip locking while waiting in line for coffee at Starbucks.' "

"Lip Locking?" He asked as he looked up from the article, they were relaxing in his suite, reading aloud the latest gossip that had been written about them.

"It's a umm.. a humorous term for kissing." She replied. "What else does it say?" She asked as she snuggled up closer to him.

"It is said that the cashier had to in more than one occasion try to get their attention as they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other to place their orders."  
He looked up when he heard her giggle. "Do people really find this kind of reading to be entertaining?" He asked as he threw the article to the side and placed his arms around her. She leaned against his embrace and gently traced his fingers before she picked them up and gave them a light kiss.

"People who have no lives of their own and therefore need to read about others or just nosy people in general although you have to admit that it draws a certain level of curiosity given your status, and the fact that I'm human."

He gently turned her around so that she was facing him; he lifted her chin and peered into her brown eyes. "Jan, when we are together, my status does not exist. When we are together there is only you and I and nothing else matters. The people who write those articles cannot even begin to understand what we feel, what I feel. I think it best if from here on out we simply ignore such things written about us."

"I couldn't agree more" She said before they kissed again. He chuckled as he looked at her. "To think that I could've been missing out on such an enjoyable activity, this human kissing, if it weren't for you. I was a fool to say those things before."

"Vreky, you didn't know. Besides, the person you're with and mutual chemistry has a lot to do with it." She began trailing her finger on his chest as she smiled coyly at him. "It can make a difference as to how enjoyable the sensation is."  
He chuckled again as he held her closer. "I have no argument against that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They were in his private shuttle and on their way to Greece when she sat next to him. He simply offered her a smile and she narrowed her eyes in turn. "Ok, spill. What's the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong I assure you." He replied calmly and after a second he asked: "How many family members did you say you have again?"

She giggled and snuggled against him. "Vreky.. I know what this is about, and I know that it seems overwhelming but you're different from Bochra and once they see the wonderful side that you have made known to me; I have no doubt they'll give us their blessing."

"But what if they don't?!" He countered. "Would you end things between us? I do not think I could bear losing you a second time Jan."

She cradled his face in her hands and peered into his grey eyes with a smile on her lips. "I'm not going to leave you Vreky, please try to be positive about this."

He sighed as he leaned back against his seat. He had been through far worse, having to deal with dignitaries of other planets, the safety and concerns of Romulans at his hands and yet even then he did not feel the dread he did now, but he would never openly say it, no; he would go and try to show her family that he was well worth the title of husband.

He reached over to hold Jan's hand but she had turned over to talk to her cousin Buma; a young woman of similar appearance except that she had much bigger hair, wore far too much make up in his opinion and clothes that were tight and bright in color.

"So cousin Nick is coming over with Fatoula, you know she's expecting another baby, this is will be number four! Oh and Constanza is bringing a case of Ouzo! This is going to be great! I'm so excited!"

Vreenak sighed again; at least someone would get enjoyment out of the occasion.

The first thing Vreenak noticed as they neared Mykonos were the beautiful beaches and curious enough it seemed almost as if every single house nearby was either white or a light shade of blue or both colors combined. One house in particular came into view as there must've been at least fifty people outside, some forming a circle with their hands up in the air, and another group surrounding a fire pit with some kind of animal carcass roasting atop of it. Jan turned to him, saw his reaction and giggled. "That's the place." She said as the shuttle landed. He swallowed hard as he observed all of her family. "You were not joking when you said you have a big family."

Almost too soon, the shuttle door opened and not five seconds later, a small little boy's face peered in.

"Cousin Jan?" He asked as he smiled brightly.  
Immediately a Romulan guard stepped in, "I'm sorry Senator, he ran under my legs and past the other guard as well!"  
Vreenak raised an annoyed brow at the guard but then looked over at Jan for she had opened her arms wide and yelled happily "Mikito!"

"Jan!" He yelled in turn as he came running to her and crashed against her legs. He hugged them tightly and then looked up at Vreenak before he erupted in giggles. "Funny looking man! Why are you always with funny man Jan?"

"Mikito!" Buma scolded. "That is Jan's very special friend, be nice to him."

The little boy's eyes lit up as his little mouth formed an "O" shape, Vreenak smiled in turn as he fetched one of his bags and beckoned the boy to come closer. He looked over at Jan who nodded in approval so Mikito rubbed the back of his head, causing his hair to stand up in a disheveled manner as he cautiously walked over to him.

Vreenak kneeled down so that he was at eye level with the boy as he smiled at him. "Hi, my name is Vreenak, what's your name?" He asked in his deep, silky voice; Jan couldn't help but break out in goose bumps.  
Mikito smiled as he again rubbed the back of his head. "My name is Mikito, and you have pointy ears!" Vreenak chuckled, "Indeed I do Mikito for I am a Romulan."

The little boy cocked his head to the side as he gave him a confused look. "A Roruman?"

Vreenak laughed heartily this time and dug into his bag. "If I give you something, would you promise to take very good care of it?"  
Mikito's eyes lit up yet again as he nodded vehemently. "Yes! I take very good care!"

"Ok, close your eyes and hold out your hands."  
The boy did as instructed and Vreenak watched as the little boy tried to peek. "uh, uh, uh! No peeking!" Mikito in turn shut his eyes tightly and this time Vreenak put a small blue ball in his hands. Once Mikito opened his eyes, the blue ball turned into small toy warbird and a remote control.

"Now let me show you how to use it. When you're ready to fly it in the air, you press the green button, and the stick here, you move it around to where ever you want it to go. Be sure to ask your mother permission first before you use it."

The little boy gasped and jumped up and down as he laughed. "WOW!thanks mister roruman!" He cried excitedly as he ran out of the shuttle, eager to try out his new toy.

Jan looked at him in wonder as he stood up again. "He is an agreeable boy." He said as he smiled at her, she in turn cradled his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. He was just pulling her closer by the waist when Buma cleared her throat loudly. "We should be getting off the shuttle, they're waiting for us."

Vreenak sighed as he looked over at Jan, she smiled in turn and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry; you'll do great!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So…. You want to marry my daughter ?"

"Very much so sir." Vreenak answered the shorter, chubbier, older man. He had immediately called him for a private conversation once they had gotten off the shuttle. He was carrying a container of blue liquid in his hand that reminded him greatly of Romulan ale, he wondered if maybe her father was waiting for their discussion to be over to offer him some, it did look extremely pleasing.

"How do I know that you won't turn out to be like the last man she brought home? " Her father asked as he crossed his arms, the blue liquid sloshing inside of the container; he suddenly felt very thirsty.

"The man she was with before, I believe did not have marriage in mind whereas I do." He said with calmness even though he was still nervous.

"And you will have children, yes?"

"If it is Jan's desire then yes; I myself come from a family of four children."

"Four is not enough!" Her father cried out. "And you plan to take my daughter to your planet? Away from her family on Earth?!"

"I'm sure I could make arrangements to have all of you live on Romulus in comfortable estates if that is your desire."  
Her father's face suddenly took on a red hue, he was sputtering as if he was too angry to say anything, and Vreenak was at a loss to understand why his comment should have upset him.

"You will not take my daughter away!" He yelled as he pointed at Vreenak accusingly.

"Sir, I am a Senator, I am required to reside in Romulus; Jan and I must both reside on Romulus." He tried to reason, trying hard to keep calm himself.  
The father pointed at him again and was about to say something but abruptly closed his mouth and instead was about to angrily march out of the room but when he opened the door, Jan's mother, two of her sisters, her brother Nicoli, her aunt Verol, and her cousin Nikki suddenly gasped as if surprised to have been caught listening at the door. The father side-stepped them and was angrily arguing in words he did not understand.  
Everyone then suddenly came into the room and Jan's mother approached him. She had yellow hair and bright blue eyes in contrast to the sea of brown hair, brown eyes he had seen from everyone else, he had a feeling that she herself was not Greek.

"Don't worry, he'll come around, just…. Oh wait a second my dear." She pulled out a napkin from her pocket and gave it a few licks before she dabbed Vreenak's cheek. He in turn stood frozen in place and watched with wide eyes until he heard what sounded like arguing outside and then Jan appeared at the doorway. "Mom! What are you doing?!"

"What? He had a smudge! I'm cleaning the smudge! I'm doing him a favor!"

Jan pushed her hand away and heard her sisters and cousins giggling and talking amongst themselves in turn as they all looked at what was going on. Vreenak suddenly realized that more women had entered the room and they were now circling him, all talking amongst themselves as they looked at him.

Her mom suddenly clapped her hands loudly and yelled: "Give the poor man some room to breathe! Geez! You'd think they've never seen an Rolunam before!"

"He's cute! Does he have a brother?" One of them said aloud, and they all broke out in laughter except for Jan who rolled her eyes and guided him out of the room. "Come on, we need to go out and get some fresh air!"

Jan practically dragged him out of the house and a block down the street where they came to a sandy path that led them to the beach; he again was struck by how beautiful the waters were. If Jan persuaded him to enough, he would consider bathing in the water. She suddenly stopped as she turned to him, the ocean breeze causing wisps of her hair to fly around her face, it was quite endearing.

"I'm so sorry Vreky; I had hoped my father wouldn't have reacted that way, but I promise you that he'll come around."

Vreenak looked into her eyes and then down towards his feet. "I'm not sure of that given his response to my suggestion."

"Suggestion? What suggestion?"

"He seemed concerned that he would be parted from you, that you would be parted from your family so I suggested that your family move to Romulus with us."

Her eyes flew open wide and she covered her mouth with her hands as she laughed. He lifted an annoyed brow. "I do not understand the humor in this situation Jan."

"Think about it." She said once she finally stopped laughing. "If I were to ask your family to move to Earth, how do you think they would take it?"

He again lifted a brow. "They would think you're mad."

"Exactly!"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "This poses a problem."

"Vreky don't.." She said as she leaned towards him, he immediately captured her lips with his and after several minutes of kissing and holding each other tightly, she sighed as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Well find a way." She whispered. He nodded in turn. "You're right, let's go back and prove to your family that we make an excellent match." He said as he took her hand and led her back to the house.

**This is the 1****st**** half which I posted cause I knew ByaSouthernLady didn't want to be kept waiting any longer :-P  
There is more to come!**


	7. Vreenak Goes to Greece Part 2

"Why don't you talk to him?" Jan's mom urged her husband. He had his hands folded in front of him and was scowling as he looked across the room to where Vreenak was standing. He watched as Vreenak picked up the blue bottle of Windex, and sniffed it before placing it back on the table again.

"But he's not human Jana!" He exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air in an exaggerative manner.

"But he loves Jan, he made time away from his schedule to have our blessing, just talk to him!"

Jan's father sighed yet again as he slowly made his way over to Vreenak, who upon seeing him approaching, quickly straightened his posture and folded his hands in front of him.

"So…." Jan's father began. "You still want to marry my daughter?"

Vreenak raised a brow. "My desire to marry your daughter has not changed within the last hour."

Her father scowled and pointed his finger at him. "You no get smart with me Ronulam!"

"Sir.." Vreenak replied; it was time to bring his years of being a politician into the game, he realized it was the only way.

"I will do whatever you feel is necessary in order for you and your charming wife to accept our getting married. With regards to the situation of us living on Romulus, you can be assured that Jan will not be kept a hostage there. We will be spending a lot of time here on Earth and I meant what I said with regards to your family having homes of your own on Romulus so there will be no need for any of you to feel as if you're losing a family member. My deepest and most sincere desire is for Jan to be happy as well as her entire family."

Vreenak smiled smugly to himself. Yes, if that didn't persuade her father nothing would. He could see it now, the father would accept, if begrudgingly, and then he and Jan could finally start to making preparations for…

"So, where is the engagement ring?" Her father suddenly asked.

Vreenak blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked.

The father waved his hands exasperatedly. "The engagement ring that seals the understanding that she has accepted your proposal of marriage! Have you no understanding of human customs?"

"I…"

"And what about _your _family? When do we get to meet them and see for ourselves that they accept your marriage to my daughter?"

Vreenak cleared his throat. "I can make arrangements…" He began, but faltered when the father waved his hands in the air yet again.

"Yes, yes.. you go do that and then we talk."

And that was it. He had again failed to make an understanding with Jan's father. This was proving to be far more difficult than he had imagined. He turned to find Jan and saw that she was engaged in conversation various cousins of hers.  
He looked over and saw her brother Nicoli giving him a look of pity. "don't feel too bad." He began. "Dad isn't easy to get along with at first but if you're persistent, he'll eventually come around.

"I find that rather hard to believe." Vreenak replied dryly.

"He's got a point though. Have you formerly asked Jan to marry you? Everyone has been talking about how she doesn't have an engagement ring."

Vreenak gave him a blank stare and Nicoli slapped his forehead. "Listen, you have to formerly ask her permission to marry you; you can't just assume that it's going to happen. The ring is proof that she has accepted you as her future mate, and you have to get a decent ring because anything less than perfect just says to the family that you're a cheap bastard and then Dad will _never _accept you into the family."

"I.. " He cleared his throat yet again. "Where would I acquire this engagement ring?"

Nicoli winked and began walking towards the door. "You're lucky you'll have me to guide you. I'll help you get the ring on the condition we stop by and get a couple cases of Ouzo on the way back. Thia Constanza didn't bring nearly enough for the party tonight."

Vreenak nodded. "I accept your terms, let us go then."

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Jan asked as she walked towards them.

"Uhh.. I'm taking Vreek over to the Mykonos plaza to kick back a couple of Ouzo bombs, he claims he can withstand it!"

"Oh that sounds great, let me just get my purse and.."

"Uhh.. I think it's just gonna be us guys on this trip Jan; we're gonna be having a man to man talk, give him a few pointers to help him out with dad, that sort of thing."

Vreenak raised a brow at Nicoli, indeed he was impressed at how he was working his way through this ordeal; he would make a fine politician.

"Oh. Okay.." Jan replied, she was obviously convinced of her brother's explanation.

"Jan.." He said as he walked up to her. "I will be back shortly so that we can spend time together."

She smiled as she leaned closer to him. "Promise me."

He leaned in closer still so that their noses were touching. "I promise you Jan."

"Mmmmm, Vreky..." Jan replied before they began kissing passionately.

"Okay.. I really don't wanna see you guys sucking face in front of me, could you possibly do that in private?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Jan said as she wiped the excess saliva from her lips and followed them out.  
"Take care you guys, don't drink too much Nicoli!"

"Yes mom!" He waved as they walked out of the house. They boarded Vreenak's private shuttle, Nicoli immediately voicing his approval of the shuttle crafts décor and first class amenities.  
"So where can we go to purchase this.. engagement ring is it?" Vreenak asked.

"Oh yeah, head down to Gofas on Mykonos square; it is the best Jewelry store."

Vreenak nodded and instructed his guards; he was looking forward to seeing what 'the best' Jewelry store in Mykonos had to offer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They were there for approximately two hours, looking at ring after ring after ring.. If they had been on Romulus he would've simply taken Jan to Harr'au and gotten her a priceless vaed'liss ring but alas they were not on Romulus, and she would most likely appreciate something constructed on Earth anyway. Finally he had seen one that caught his eye. The shopkeeper informed him that it was a central emerald- 5.00 ct diamond. Along the gold band were more several smaller diamonds and the inside; he was also informed, could be inscribed with a message. He held it up in the light and the diamond shone in brilliant blue and green colors. He could not explain it but he felt that this particular ring was Jan. He knew that she would like it and even more so once he told the shopkeeper what he wanted inscribed in it.

He raised a brow at how Nicoli coughed and almost choked when the shopkeeper told him the price for the ring, but Vreenak merely smirked and cleared his throat before telling the shopkeeper: "I'll purchase it if you can have it inscribed in less than an hour."

While they were waiting on the ring, Nicoli and Vreenak walked up the street to a bar.  
"See, you didn't lie to my sister, we really did go to have a drink." He waved at the bar tender. "Two Ouzo bombs my good man!"

"An Ouzo bomb?"

"Powerful stuff, but I'm sure you can handle it being Romulan and all."

He raised a brow, and looked to see small glasses with liquid that looked like water placed before him. He picked up and examined it carefully before saying to Nicoli in a bored manner: "So this is an Ouzo _bomb?"  
_He picked it up and took a careful sip before his eyes grew wide. "Very interesting flavor.." He stated.

"Yeah, kinda like Licorice." Nicoli replied as he downed his bomb already. Vreenak however preferred to enjoy the aroma's and flavor of his drink so by the time they got up to leave, he had only had two while Nicoli had had three. The drinks had caused Nicoli to loosen up a bit and was now telling Vreenak how he had overheard his sister one time talking to cousin Nikki about how her ultimate taboo fantasy would be to go skinny dipping on the beach.

"A skinny dip?" Vreenak had asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand what that entails."

Nicoli had laughed far too much at the simple statement and then slapped him on the back. "Vreek; that's when a guy and a gal take off all their clothes and go swimming in the beach together; although... There really usually isn't much swimming involved if you catch my drift!"  
The response caused both of Vreenaks eyebrows to shoot up to his hair line for he always knew that deep down somewhere, Jan had an adventurous streak; he simply had to figure out how he would get it to surface given this new information.

They picked up the ring, Vreenak paid, and they stopped by the liquor store to get three cases of Ouzo for the party. When they got back, Vreenak didn't want to waste any time whatsoever in making his proposal to Jan, he was about to make his way over to her when Nicoli suddenly grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Vreenak raised an annoyed brow. "Trying to ask your sister to marry me."

"No! You have to do it in a romantic setting, you can't just walk up to her and hand her the ring as if you were giving her a glass of Ouzo!"  
At that moment, Vreenak really wanted to say a condescending comment about humans but he kept his tongue in check and glanced over at Jan who was currently helping her mother and her cousins prepare the meal for that evening. She was worth the trouble, she was everything to him and this fact no longer scared him as it once did. He turned back to her brother. "What should I do?"

A couple of minutes later, Vreenak went up to Jan, she had just finished popping he baklava in the oven. "My dear; I would very much like it if you joined me for a proper walk along the beach, having viewed its beauty earlier today has left me wanting.

She smiled as she set the timer on the oven. "Yeah, we have some of the most gorgeous beaches on Earth, I can't say that I blame you. Yeah ok, let's go for a walk!" She took off her apron and they held hands as they walked towards the beach together, Jan noting that he was suddenly quiet.

"Is everything ok Vreky? Did anything happen while you were out with my brother?"

"Your brother is extremely insightful, it is a pity that they all feel so strongly about residing permanently on Earth for I believe that he would do very well on Romulus with my assistance."

"Oh, wait a second!" Jan exclaimed as she began taking off her shoes. Once she was done with hers she started tugging at his shoes but he pulled away. "What are you attempting to do?"

"Taking off your shoes of course, so we can walk along the shore together."

Vreenak shook his head. "Jan I really rather.." but she had unzipped his boot and had pulled it off so fast that he was left in awe at her reflexes. "Jan!" He began as he hobbled slightly in attempt to retrieve back his boot. She ran away from him playfully, kicking sand in all directions in the process. "If you want it back you're gonna have to come and get it!"  
Vreenak smirked as he suddenly lunged towards her, she yelped as she jumped out of the way but he caught her foot and pulled her towards him as they fell on the sand, Vreenak landing unceremoniously beside her, he then quickly hovered over her and took hold of both her arms and looked into her eyes where the laughing suddenly died off and they simply lay there looking into each other's eyes.

"I don't know how to say this." He said in a husky voice. "For I have never said such sentimentalities to anyone before. It is not something Romulans are accustomed to doing, but in this case it is different."

Jan's eyes grew wide and she must've misunderstood his meaning because she suddenly looked very worried, but before she could say anything, he continued. "Jan; I have fallen in love with you. Although if I am completely honest; I believe that I have been since I first saw you, but our having spent more time together has only deepened what I feel for you." He pulled out the small red velvet box, watching as her brown eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped her as he opened the box, immediately taking note of the giant, dazzling rock that was being held in front of her.  
"I never thought I would ever meet someone like you, and now that I have; I want our arrangement to become permanent. Will you please do me the honor of accepting my marriage proposal?"

He dared to look up at her again and saw tears streaming from her eyes as she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to her. "Yes; I accept!" She laughed joyously. She let go so that Vreenak could remove the ring from the box, his fingers were actually slightly shaking!  
"Inscribed is a message that I hope you will treasure."  
She carefully picked up the ring that looked as if it weighed a ton and read the inside aloud: "Our Love Is Eternal."

"Oh Vreky! It will be!" She cried as she lunged towards him and began kissing him passionately on the sandy ground. "I love you too Vreky; it came on so gradually that I hardly know when it happened but I do love you!" She suddenly got up and pulled him along. "Come, we have to announce it to everyone!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So.. You finally asked my daughter to marry you and she accepted." Jan's dad said as he had a shot glass of Ouzo in front of him and a bottle of blue liquid right beside it. "But I still haven't met your family."

Vreenak cleared his throat. "Yes about that.." He was about to explain but suddenly Nicoli ran into the house, yelling at the top of his voice. "A Romulan shuttle just arrived outside of the house! There must be like twelve guards outside!"

Vreenak continued as his eyes scanned the room. "It appears that they have arrived…" Vreenak made his way over to his parents as they entered the house. They stood proudly wearing their dark romulan robes and glanced at each other before looking around with obvious distaste at the dancing, the loud talking and the small group gathered around the food. They both had greyish hair, and Vreenak most certainly took after his father, especially the piercing grey eyes. Jan had always thought it strange that Vreenak had grey eyes, she thought they were like the Vulcan in that they all seemed to have dark eyes and dark colored hair. Jan made her way beside him then and looked up at his parents with a wide smile on her face.

"Jan, I would like to introduce you to my parents. Mother, Father, this is Jan; the woman I am going to marry."

Neither of them so much as did anything, not even nod. Jan began to feel extremely uncomfortable and looked over at Vreenak, but before he could say anything, Jan's father made his way towards them, her mom following close behind. Not to mention the entire family was now circling them, the music had stopped, the chattering had stopped and everyone was watching.

"I am Jan's father, and this is my wife; we are very honored to have you as guests in our home."

Vreenaks father turned to the man and finally did something, he bowed towards him. "I thank you for allowing us as guests in your home; if you will excuse us for a moment, we would like to speak with our son."

Jan's parents looked affronted and he felt Jan pull away from him as well, he quickly turned to her and whispered: "It will only be a moment." Before he led the way out of the house and towards their shuttle.

"Have you lost every ounce of sanity Vreenak? A human?! If it is a mate you desired why did you not say before? I could've paired you off with one of the most prominent Romulan women back home! Or if you wanted to explore and fool around another species fine! But marriage?! I do not accept this Vreenak! and I will have no part in it! If you follow through with this marriage you are dead to me!"

They might've thought that they were speaking in private but the truth was that the entire family could hear their conversation, but Jan in particular had ran away once she had heard the first few sentences spoken by the father.

Jan's father watched carefully as Vreenak stood there, seemingly unphased by what the elder Romulan was saying and was shocked when he simply shrugged and replied: "So be it, but I have made up my mind on the subject father and I intend to make Jan my wife, and despite what you have to say on the subject; It will not deter us from our plans to settle down and form a family."

The father huffed as he looked at his woman. "So be it." They both immediately made their way back into the shuttle where only moments later, it flew off into the night. Vreenak stood there for a long moment and sighed loudly before he turned around, and to his surprise he found Jan's entire family circling him. Jan's father hastily moved people out of the way and he stood there looking at Vreenak in the eye and almost immediately lifted his arms and embraced him.  
The family erupted into cheers and applause, but he could still hear her father say to him: "Welcome to the family."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

For some reason, Jan felt worse about his parents encounter than Vreenak did. He had found her crying in her room and questioning whether they should get married at all, but once he had convinced her to come back downstairs, and she saw the drastic change his family had made towards him, even teaching him how to dance; she suddenly began to feel better again about their union. It made her realize that nothing was ever perfect and things wouldn't always turn out the way you planned, but there dancing in the crowd was the man that was willing to change his attitude, alienate himself from his own family, just to be with her and that idea absolutely floored her but made her heart swell with love for him.

They were taking a break and were outside on the balcony looking up at the night stars. Every so often she would turn and look at her ring, it was so beautiful and she still couldn't believe all the things that had happened in such a short amount of time. She looked up at him and he in turn looked at her. No words were said as they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed away their worries.

"When do you want to get married?" He whispered when they pulled apart.

"I don't know, whenever you want to." She replied. He smirked in turn. Want to ask your family? I'm sure they could give us various suggestions." She laughed in turn. "If it were up to them, we'd get married next week!"  
She laughed but he remained serious, and she looked at him with shock. "Would you really want to get married next week?! Don't you feel it would be too soon?"

He shrugged. "It wouldn't make much of a difference for me Jan; I already know that you're the only female I desire I leave the date up to you."

Suddenly her Aunt Constanza showed up and shouted into the house. "Hey everybody! Jan and Vreenak need help on choosing a wedding date! We help them!"  
There was a loud uproar and everyone suddenly came out of the house and towards them. Jan couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Here we go!"

**And the next chapter is…. The Wedding!**


	8. Wedding and Finale

The celebration was in full swing despite the fact that it was nearing midnight. Jan's male cousins and brother in particular kept giving Vreenak Ouzo shots which he happily drank, they would smirk at one another and Jan knew that they probably had a bet going on how long it would take for him to get inebriated.  
Jan was currently talking with her aunts and her female cousins when the Nicoli and the guys called Vreenak over.  
"Hey Vreek, come over here and try this; I've seen you eying it ever since you first got here." It was the bottle of blue liquid, and Vreenak looked at it with much anticipation. He had seen Jans father walking around with it constantly and wondered when he'd finally be offered to try some. It was an odd name for a beverage this windex but then again, humans were odd in general.

Nicoli poured some into the shot glass and did to several others, they all picked it up and waited for Vreenak to do the same. Vreenak sniffed it and found it to be extremely disagreeable in aroma; not at all like Romulan ale, perhaps it tasted better than it smelled?

"Cheers Vreek, and congratulations."  
The others feigned drinking the substance by bringing it up to their lips, but they were all watching Vreenak who took a tentative sip and after his eyes flew open and he couldn't hold it in anymore, he ended up spraying the contents in his mouth out, causing Nicoli and all his cousins to burst out in obnoxious laughter.

"We got you Vreek! Oh that's great!" They said as they patted his back and his shoulders.

"What are you guys doing?" Jan asked as she joined them, she saw the bottle of windex and the some shot glasses filled with the liquid and narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Did you try to give Vreky Windex?!"

"Ah come on Jan! All this time he thought it was a knock off version of Romulan ale, you know I couldn't let that slide! Besides he's a good sport, he thought it was funny right Vreek?"

He in turn lifted a brow indicating he was not amused. "I am feeling a bit tired after today's events perhaps I should retire to my shuttle."

Her eyes flew open. "You're going to sleep in the shuttle?"

He blinked. "Well yes, it is suitable; you have seen that it is unless of course you prefer that I sleep with you in your room."  
Jan's cheeks turned bright red at his statement and she was so flustered that she couldn't even answer.

Vreenak raised a brow for he didn't understand why his statement should've caused such a reaction from her, did she not wish to get some rest?

"Dad's not gonna allow that under his roof and you know it, and if you get caught sneaking into his shuttle then you'll really hear it." Nico commented as he briefly stuck his head in the conversation but immediately went back to talking to his cousins.

"I do not understand why your father should oppose..." Vreenak began but Jan shot him an incredulous look. "Vreky! We've talked about this, I thought we were going to wait!"

"Wait for what? To go to sleep?" He blinked again. "I do not understand why I should ask your father permission to go to sleep." This time she was the one that blinked and began laughing so hard that tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Vreky.. that term is used when humans wish to...you know.."

"I do not know." He replied.

She again laughed and blushed deeply. "It is a term used when humans wish to copulate."

He stayed silent for a while and then raised a brow. "That does not make sense Jan for when one is involved in such activities both parties are definitely _not_sleeping unless humans have made some sort of discovery that I am not aware of."

"The temptation is there even if you only mean to sleep" Nico again said as he butted in the conversation.  
Vreenak couldn't argue with that for he had found himself fantasizing about it on occasion and if she were willing and they were in a private setting, he'd more than likely give way to his desire for her.  
Again her brother had made a compelling argument, he really did need to consider going into politics.

"Fine; I'll walk you out." Jan said as she was heading out the door with Vreenak. They were just about a foot away from the door when her father suddenly rushed over to them. "No future son of mine is sleeping in some shuttle! You come with me Vreek!" Jan shrugged as she watched her father carry Vreenak away, trying not to laugh at the look upon his face.

"Bye Vreky!" She waved after him. "See you in the morning!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Vreenak opened his eyes, he let out a loud yell as inches away from him was uncle Maso who had been too drunk to go back to his own home and ended up spending the night as well in the guest room. There was a large pool of drool settling on the sheet below his mouth and sometimes when he snored, his posterior made noise as well which caused Vreenak to cringe with disgust when the aroma reached his sensitive sense of smell. As he tried to get up, Maso moved his arm and draped it over Vreenak and pulled him closer to him where he now had a front row view of the drool bubble forming on his lip.

Vreenak kicked his legs and slithered under his arm where he landed unceremoniously on the floor. He desperately clutched the door handle and turned it abruptly as he practically ran out of the room, his sense of direction already leading him to Jan's room but upon reaching it he found it empty.

He made his way downstairs and found her in the kitchen with her baking gloves on. She smiled warmly up at him. "Vreky! You survived the night with uncle Maso!"  
He narrowed his eyes at her which caused her to laugh out loud. "Awww, come here Vreky" She was about to kiss him but upon seeing her lips, the image of Maso appeared and he turned away.

"I just.. not right now." He said as he clutched her hand instead. It had been a while since they kissed that way. Ever since Jan introduced him to the human way that had been his preference, and it still was but he needed time to get uncle Maso's image out of his head.

"Well!" Jan's mom cried as she placed her arms around them both. "The wedding is in a month and you guys are leaving the day after tomorrow so we have a lot of work to do!"

And indeed they did.  
They reserved the place of reception, made a list of all the attendees, selected the color theme, placed an order for invitations, chose the fabrics for the bridesmaids, went out and sampled various cakes only to decide in the end that Jan's Aunt Voula brought all those cakes to shame with her famous recipe which Vreenak had a distinct feeling involved lots of Ouzo. They had done so much in such a short amount of time that Jan's head was spinning by the time they had finally said their goodbye's and were on their way back to San Francisco.

"Ugghh.." She whined as she lay motionless on the seat next to Vreenak. "I'm definitely not going to be able to go back to work tomorrow."

"Then don't." Vreenak replied. "As a matter of fact, you don't have to work at all if that is what you desire. It is my obligation to take care of you from now on, and I am more than capable of providing for you Jan."

Jan was about to answer but then she shot up from her seat, her eyes wide as she exclaimed. "Oh my god Vreky, we forgot Buma!"

_**An hour later...**_

Buma was now sitting next to Jan with her arms folded in front of her, a scowl on her face.  
"Buma.." Jan tried.

"Don't! Just.. I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you left me! I just went upstairs for a minute to get something!" She replied angrily as she turned her back to her.

"But Buma!"

"No! Go suck face with your Vreky! That's all you seem to do now in days."

"Buma, we're engaged to be married!"

"Yeah.. yeah.." She said as she closed her eyes and now completely ignored Jan. Jan sighed and sat down next to Vreenak again.

"She needs a man Vreky." She whispered for only him to hear.

He lifted a brow as he looked over at Buma, an idea suddenly coming to him. "Yes.. I believe something can be arranged.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

News of the marriage spread like wild fire and soon there were pictures of them all over the media, but the one that upset Jan the most was where Vreenak's father appeared on the front page with the words captioned below:  
**"I will never forgive him for marrying a human**."  
and below that was a picture of her and Vreenak holding hands but there was a red circle around her left hand giving emphasis to her engagement ring.  
It became so bad that anytime she had left her apartment she would be hounded by reporters, but after the first time it happened, Vreenak insisted that she have guards escort her as well and they did a very good job of keeping her protected.  
On one occasion she started talking to one of the guards in particular and she found out his name was Kravek. He was actually pretty cute and when Vreenak hinted that he would make an excellent match for her cousin Buma, she arranged everything one evening.

"Buma, Vreky and I are going to the theatre and because of all the media attention we need another couple to come with us so we blend in better." She cringed at her lame excuse but hoped her cousin would buy it.

"But I don't have anyone to go with." She had replied.

"It's ok, Vreky is having one of his guards go undercover with us, and he's a really nice guy; he'll be your date."

The night of the double date came and Buma looked spectacular in her deep purple dress. Jan noticed that Kravek did a discreet up and down sweep of her with his eyes but he wasn't even talking to her and Buma looked annoyed as they sat at the dinner table.

"Are you always this quiet?" She asked him with a sassy tone.

"Do human women always feel the need to talk every second of every moment?"  
Buma slammed her silverwear on the table and got up immediately. Her reaction had actually excited him and he motioned over to Jan that he had it covered as he walked after her.

"Oh, and now you're fleeing." He called after her. She stopped and turned around swiftly to face him.

"Listen hobgoblin; if you're gonna be rude; I'll be rude right back! She was about to turn around and make an speedy exit but he reacted faster and blocked her way.

"MOVE!" she said as she tried push him.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." He said with a smile on his face.

"You know.." She said as if she were thinking. "Instead of blocking my exit, I really think you should head in the direction of the kitchen; your magical box of lucky charms is hidden there somewhere, good luck finding it!"

"I have no need for charms Miss Buma for my superior Romulan abilities serve me greater than any such devices humans would otherwise rely upon."

Her chest was heaving and she was livid, her cheeks blazing, her hair had gotten messy and Kravek realized and understood then what it was that Vreenak had seen in these human females.  
As he was thinking this however, she sidestepped him and almost escaped his grasp but he again beat her to the exit and blocked her way.

"I advise we head back and finish our meal, or are you unable to do that in a civil manner?" He asked with a smirk.  
She huffed and walked back to the table seeing that she had no other alternative. She said nothing else througout the meal and anytime he tried to help her or open the door for her, she'd flat out refuse or ignore him to which he would smirk in turn.  
He was now escorting her to her apartment and she was unlocking the door and through the corner of her eyes she could feel that he was carefully observing her, she smirked in turn. "Yes, go ahead and admire what's in front of you now for you will never see me again after today."

He raised a brow. "I believe you're wrong about that Miss Buma. I believe we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other in the future."  
She scoffed in turn. "Says who elfen wonder?"

He smiled in turn but didn't say anything else. The door to her apartment beeped and then slid open. She smirked as she walked inside. "Goodbye forever fairy boy!"

He was still smiling even as the door closed. This would definitely not be the last time they crossed paths.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the day before the wedding and Jan woke up to the sound of her mom opening the door loudly and the giggling of all her cousins and aunts that followed behind her.

"Jan! It is the big day!"

They hadn't even given her time to fully waken and before she knew it, she was being pushed and prodded every which way. What felt like dozens of brushes pulling her hair every which way, sonic dryers, flat ion irons, brushes, makes up, all being shoved in her face, and she felt like she was seriously going to faint.

When they were finally done with her, she got up and took a look at her reflection and gasped in shock.  
"I look like Frankenstein's bride."

Everything else passed as if she were watching herself in fast forward. Before she knew it, she was walking down the aisle and smiling up at how handsome Vreenak looked in his expensive tux. She wondered why he hadn't worn his traditional Romulan robes but then again, she already knew the answer. She knew he had done it for her. If anyone had told her that six months ago that this would be happening, she would've declared them insane and yet here she was.

Krevak just happened to be one of the guards assigned to be present at the wedding reception but he was again undercover so he was free to come and go as he pleased. During the ceremony he had spotted Buma who served as maid of honor, she had briefly looked over at him only to scowl and turn away with a hardened look on her face. During the reception he again looked for her only to find that she was laughing at something a young human male had said to her. He had waited ten minutes and still they were conversing so after drinking back two shots of Ouzo, he marched over to her and pulled her towards him by the waist while looking at the shocked human male's face. "oh.. I'm sorry to interrupt but we have some unfinished business to tend to if you'll just excuse us." His superior strength made it easy to carry her off to a secluded area, all the while she was beating against him with her fists, but he didn't so much as flinch.

Vreenak observed from the head table where he and Jan sat. He whispered in her ear and she looked to their direction and smiled. "Yup, she's a goner."

After the food was served, and after much dancing, Vreenak and Jan were instructed to cut the cake. As soon as the knife sliced through the confection, immediately she could smell the overpowering aroma of Ouzo. Vreenak took the very first piece and placed it in her mouth, she was about to do the same to him but the couple on the dance floor caught her eye. It was Buma and Kravek. She was gently caressing the tip of his ear while he was whispering something to her, whatever it was that he had said made her smile and not two seconds later they ran off together. Vreenak was also watching and smiled in turn. "It seems that we're not the only ones who benefited from this union my dear."

"I'm very happy for them Vreky, she came to her senses a lot sooner than I did."

He chuckled in turn. "Yes, you were quite a feisty one, what made you change your mind?"

"You left for Romulus, add the fact that rumors were circulating that you never wanted to step foot on Earth again, and it finally hit me that the thought of never seeing you again was not something I wanted."

He nodded. "That is partially true; I did comment that I did not want to return to Earth but it was said out of spite, and then Bochra came along and tutored me on our differences and I understood that I had to face you once again if I wanted us to have a chance."

"I'm glad he did, and I'm glad you came back. I love you Vreenak."

"And I you Jan."

Jan finally placed the piece of cake in his mouth, and shortly afterwards they stepped out on the dance floor to enjoy the rest of the happiest day of their lives.

**_6 months later..._**

* * *

A month after their marriage, Vreenak was assigned to return back to Romulus where Jan was in complete and total awe of the grand estate he lived in. She had been worried that there wouldn't be anything for her to do but she quickly found that not to be so. She liked to spend a good majority of the time out in the vast and beautiful gardens, and while the gardeners there were a bit weary of her at first, it wasn't long before they looked forward to their mistress arriving and tending to her exotic plants. She was kind and courteous to them, and they in turn were loyal and even went out of their way to make sure she was happy by arranging her with her own set of tools and planting the varieties she was fond of.

No matter how busy Senator Vreenak was, he would always come home mid-day to take a meal with his beautiful Jan, and although sometimes they'd get so caught up with each other that consequently he sometimes wouldn't return to work at all thus doubling his workload, he still wouldn't have had it any other way.

One particular day he arrived home, handing his outer robe to the elder house keeper.  
"My wife?" He asked, inquiring where she was. He knew she was probably out in the gardens though.

"The mistress has not returned from her healer's appointment yet."

He blinked. "The healer? I was not made aware that she was going to see the healer, did she suddenly fall ill? Why was I not informed! I have expressly said that if anything should happen to Jan, I should be..."  
The front door suddenly opened and Jan came in with a large smile on her face. He marched over to her immediately and cradled her face in his hands before he kissed her.

"Are you well? Why didn't you tell me you were going to the healer?"

"I had my suspicion about something, but the healer today confirmed it."

His face went pale and worry encompassed his features. "Vreky no! I promise you I'm well!" She said as she hugged him.

"Then what then? What did the healer confirm?!"

She looked deep into his grey eyes and gave him her biggest smile. "I'm pregnant."

She laughed happily as she pulled him closer to her. "And! Vreky?" But he was still in shock, his eyes were looking at her but at the same time they weren't, all he could do was mumble: "A baby..."  
She again got his attention and whispered as she caressed the side of his face. "The healer heard two heartbeats, and this confirms it." Jan pulled out the PADD from her robe and there he saw a picture of her womb and the two tiny fetuses resting against each other.  
She looked up and was shocked to see that he actually had tears in his eyes, she had never seen him so emotional before. Then he looked at her as he placed his hand over her mid-section.  
"Our babies... I'm going to be a father!"

He then kissed her so ardently and with such passion that she momentarily feared that he would take her right there in front of the house keepers, but then he pulled away from her and lifted her off the ground bridal style.

"I think this calls for a celebration my love."  
She giggled in turn. "Yes; I quite agree."

**and that my friends, is the beginning of the very happy life of Jan and Vreenak**

**The End  
**


End file.
